David Pagano
David Pagano is an American brickfilmer and founder of the animation studio Paganomation, known for brickfilms including [[Little Guys!|''Little Guys!]], [[Playback|''Playback]], and for having produced many works commissioned by The LEGO Group, such as Country Buildin', the ''Space Police'' series, and most of the ''Adventures of Max'' series.David Pagano's YouTube Channel'' David Pagano is also the co-founder of the brickfilming blog The Set Bump and co-author of ''The LEGO Animation Book, both along with David Pickett.About The Set Bump David Pagano has one of the widest spans of brickfilming activity, and likely the longest without any major period of inactivity. Filmography As videos created for The LEGO Group usually do not include credit, it is possible there are other films by Pagano that are not on this list. |- | 2000 || A Day at the Races || LEGO Maniac's Coolest Home Video Contest finalist |- | 2000 || Strange || |- | 2000 || CyberSlamYouTube upload of CyberSlam || |- | 2001 || Haunted || LEGO Studios Movie Making Contest Ages 14-18 semi-finalist[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xii2FoVFfJQ Haunted on YouTube] |- | 2001 || SUVH Santa || |- | 2002 || Armageddon || Unfinished |- | 2002 || LEGO Matrix || |- | 2003 || All Alone || |- | 2005 || AnimatorDV Advertisement || AnimatorDV Commercial Contest first place winnerAnimatorDV Commerical Contest results |- | 2007 || Little Guys! || |- | 2007 || LEGO Animation segment on i-CAUGHT || Commissioned by ABC News |- | 2008 || Go Miniman Go! || Commissioned by The LEGO Group |- | 2008 || Playback || One of two Built By Me Movie Contest 18 and Older second place winnersNicktoons "Built By Me" Movie Contest results |- | 2009 || [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n6fkH-eF26U ABC Good Morning America clip] || Commissioned by ABC News |- | 2009 || Red Light: Biking Rules PSA || Campaign for www.bikingrules.org Directed by MA Shumin |- | 2009 || Space Police Log 01: Interrogation || Series commissioned by the LEGO Group |- | 2009 || Space Police Log 02: The Chase || |- | 2009 || Space Police Log 03: Diner & Donuts || |- | 2009 || Space Police Log 04: H.Q. Briefing || |- | 2009 || Space Police Log 05: Ice Cream Stand || |- | 2009 || Space Police Log 06: Its a Trap... || |- | 2010 || Brickworld 2010: Bricks In Space || Created for Brickworld 2010 |- | 2010 || Adventures of Max: Space Police || Series created for The LEGO Club Show |- | 2010 || Cool Creations with Flappy - Episode 1: LEGO Max Building Challenge || Series created for The LEGO Club Show |- | 2010 || Zack, The LEGO Maniac || Created for The LEGO Club Show |- | 2010 || LEGO Toy Story Episode 1: Blast-Off Buzz || Series commissioned by The LEGO Group |- | 2010 || LEGO Toy Story Episode 2: Trash Compactor Chaos || |- | 2010 || LEGO Toy Story Episode 3: Bear on the Lam || |- | 2010 || Adventures of Max: Power Miners || |- | 2010 || Cool Creations with Flappy - Episode 2: A Mixed Bag || |- | 2010 || BUILD! || Created for the LEGO Club Show |- | 2010 || Adventures of Max: Atlantis || |- | 2010 || Cool Creations with Flappy - Episode 3: LEGO Castle Ships Building Challenge || |- | 2010 || Black Eye Piece || Created for The LEGO Club Show |- | 2010 || Adventures of Max: City Fire || |- | 2010 || Cool Creations with Flappy - Episode 4: Amusement Park || |- | 2010 || Cool Creations with Flappy - Episode 5: Space || |- | 2011 || Adventures of Max: Racers || |- | 2011 || Cool Creations with Flappy - Episode 6: LEGO Castle Building Challenge || |- | 2011 || Cool Creations with Flappy - Episode 7: LEGO Race to the Rescue || |- | 2011 || Sprechstimme || |- | 2011 || Cool Creations with Flappy - Episode 8: On Location With Flappy || |- | 2011 || Country Buildin' || Created for the LEGO Club Show |- | 2011 || Cool Creations with Flappy - Episode 9: Ninjago Building Challenge || |- | 2011 || LEGO Red Brick Saga #1 - Pirates of the Caribbean || Series commissioned by The LEGO Group |- | 2011 || LEGO Red Brick Saga #2 - Harry Potter || |- | 2011 || LEGO Red Brick Saga #3 - Alien Conquest || |- | 2011 || LEGO Red Brick Saga #4 - Star Wars || |- | 2012 || LEGO Marvel Super Heroes - Spider-Man || Series commissioned by The LEGO Group |- | 2012 || LEGO DC Universe Super Heroes - Batman || |- | 2013 || LEGO DC Universe Super Heroes - Superman || |- | 2013 || LEGO Marvel Super Heroes - Iron Man || |- | 2013 || Garbage Man || ''The LEGO Movie'' ReBrick Film Competition second place winner The LEGO Movie ReBrick Competition winners |- | 2013 || Adventures of Max: Galaxy Squad || |- | 2015 || Adventures of Max: City Demolition Experts || |- | 2015 || Adventures of Max: Pirates || |- | 2015 || Adventures of Max: Halloween || |- | 2015 || Adventures of Max: Deep Sea Explorers || |- | 2015 || Adventures of Max: Winter Part 1 || |- | 2015 || Adventures of Max: Winter Part 2 || |- | 2015 || Adventures of Max: Speed Champions || |- | 2016 || Bricks in Motion: The Documentary || Executive producer |- | 2016 || Adventures of Max: Batman || |- | 2016 || Build Free || Commissioned by The LEGO Group |- | 2016 || LEGO Dimensions: Lumpy Space Princess Meets B.A. Baracus || Advertisements commissioned by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment |- | 2017 || LEGO Dimensions: Supergirl Meets E.T. || |- | 2017 || "Don't Talk" PSA || Commissioned by the Alamo Drafthouse Cinema |- | 2017 || The Magic Picnic || Co-production with David Pickett |- | 2017 || LEGO Dimensions: Marceline Meets Gizmo || |- | 2017 || LEGO Dimensions: Gandalf Meets Newt Scamander || |- | 2017 || LEGO Dimensions: Sonic Meets Michael Knight || |- | 2017 || LEGO Dimensions: Excalibur Batman Meets The Goonies || |- | 2018 || LEGO Godzilla animation || Co-production with Christopher Gearhart |- | 2018 || Little Guys... In Space! || |- | 2018 || "Zendaya is Meechee" in LEGO || |- Features in the media David Pagano was featured in a 2007 ABC newsegment called I-CAUGHT. The segment featured several other brickfilmers including Joshua Leasure, and Billy Gribbin, and also featured the work of Nathan Wells, Jay Silver, Lewis Chen, Robinson Wood and others. David Pagano was the primary interviewee and created a custom animation for the segment.ABC's I-CAUGHT segment on brickfilming References Category:Brickfilmers Category:American brickfilmers Category:Brickfilmers active before 2001 Category:Brickfilmers who have been commissioned by The LEGO Group